Episode 65 (3rd January 2018)
Second of a two-part episode. Plot Ray looks on in horror as his daughter lies motionless on the pub floor. Meanwhile, outside the pub, residents protest for the pub to re-open, until the ambulance arrives. Police clear the area as paramedics burst into the pub. They find Leah unconscious. Police enter the pub and see Sally shaking in terror. A policeman arrests her on suspicion of attempted murder! She looks up the stairs at Ray. He knows Sally isn't the culprit - he is. But, he lets Sally get arrested, like a coward. Then, an evil idea springs to mind. He is going to frame Sally for pushing Leah! Although, this idea sinks away when flashbacks of Cindy begin spiralling out of control. He remembers meeting Cindy, the birth of Leah, his and Cindy's wedding day, buying a car and then the worst ones. Attempting to run down Cindy with the brand new car, hitting Leah when she was 14 and signing the divorce papers. Meanwhile, Sally is interrogated and questioned by the police. She gets really angry and annoyed, and tells the police to check the CCTV cameras. Meanwhile, Tracy heads out for a drive with Daniella and Alex. Daniella moans and asks why Kathie couldn't come if Alex could. Tracy tries to shut her up by playing Perfect by Ed Sheeran on the radio. Alex embarrasses himself by singing along in a rather high-pitched tune. Daniella is in a mood and groans, putting her earphones in. Tracy slaps her hand and glares at her. She then pulls up outside Nando's. As soon as they walk in, Tracy smiles as Daniella is in shock. Kathie is there. She says it's about time. Meanwhile, the pub has reopened as Leah has gone to hospital. But the police storm in and check the CCTV. Ray is arrested and Sally is released. She visit Leah in hospital. She is conscious. Sally informs her Ray has been arrested. Leah says he can't have the pub, very weakly. Sally smiles. Leah then flatlines. Sally is thrown out of the room. The doctors shock her, and her heart starts pumping again. Sally then does a cross sign. The doctors tell Sally to keep an eye on Leah. Cast Regular Cast * Ray Buckley - Matthew O'Brien * Leah Buckley - Vicki Tate * Sally Windward - Elizabeth Cruise * Nicole Hewitt - Leanne Drayton-Spears * Alfie Waterhouse - Kenneth Winters * Wally Mansfield - Martin Woodrow * Kathie Waterhouse - Eva Woodward * Daniella Yates - Abigail Ford * Tracy Yates - Sally O'Donnell * Alex Pargeter - Chris Dynevor Guest Cast * Doctor Rose Bradby - Chantelle Ambridge * Doctor Darryl Flinn - Glenn Maynard * Paramedic 1 - Joel Flaughton * Paramedic 2 - Ann Peckham Notes * Cindy is played by Ella Hartfield in his flashbacks, and baby Leah is played by Ava Carver. * TV Times Synopsis: Ray remembers Cindy as Sally is arrested. Tracy is falling for Alex. Will the doctors fail to revive Leah after she flatlines? Category:2018 episodes